The Cell Analysis Core is designed to provide support to the clinical and basic projects by centralizing common procedures. These include sample acquisition, characterization, and distribution and banking; cell sorting; analytical flow cytometry; and histology and immunohistochemistry. By centralizing sample acquisition and storage we will be able to track samples and maintain records of expected data for each sample used, thus increasing the efficiency of data collection. A priority list for sample distribution will be established by the Core Oversight Committee and updated periodically to accommodate requirements of the different projects in terms of cell numbers, sample type, patient characteristics, and other ielevant criteria. This mechanism will greatly enhance the efficiency of sample utilization by the different projects. A centralized histology and immunohistochemistry service will avoid the need to establish the procedures in each investigator's laboratory, providing for uniformity of procedures and efficient use of materials. The flow cytometry and cell sorting service offered will provide state-of-the-art flow cytometry and cell sorting support to the projects in this program application. Able individuals experienced in the various procedures will supervise the different functions of the core.